Alexei Krasnov
|placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=May 8, 1981 |religion=Roman Catholic Christian |language=English |function=Member of the Congress, Businessman, Multi-Millionaire, Member of the Social Christian Party |home= 1 Noble Alley, Downtown Train Village, Train Village , Sylvania |home2=Penthouse (Top Floor), King Dimitri Building, Ferguson Beach Village, Clymene |home3=5 Elgin Avenue, Old Kinley, Kinley |motc= add=bar |motc-term= 2012- present (Part of the Ilava I Government) |motc-realisations= Kingdom of the Harvian Islands becoming a full member of the International Wikination Organization (IWO), 2013 Supreme Court Judges. }} Dave Leskromento (Noble City, May 8, 1981) is a Lovian politician, businessperson/businessman, Member of the Congress and once-every two weeks part-time university and college professor at two different universities/colleges. He has two brothers, Andy Leskromento and Mark Leskromento. His most famous speech in politics is "Most Progressive Parties never Progress" but he often claims afterwards excluding the Green Party and the Social Liberal Party (which are the few progressive parties he likes). He also owns Leskromento Industries, which is a famous national millionaire company. Biography David Andrew Leskromento was born in Noble City (NC) on 8 May, 1981. He moved to Newhaven at the age of four. He went to school in Newhaven and lived in Newhaven for ten years before moving back to live in Noble City. Dave did well at school until something terrible happened, his grandfather died. His fathers oil fields and saved wealth from them were then passed down to David making him quite wealthy in a short amount of time. He then could afford great education and attended a non-closed down when burnt down part of the former Nobel University. Dave lived in Noble City for a while before having enough of the city life and moving to the small railway village of Train Village. After a great amount of money had been earned from his oil fields, David opened the almost budget-less company Leskromento Industries. He then also opened Education Lovia, a private edcuational company. He has since then had a good life in business. Dave then decided to start a life in CNP politics. After a while, to enter politics for the CNP, Dave Leskromento bought a house on 5 Elgin Avenue, Old Kinley so he could be applicable to enter state elections of Seven being Seven Delegate of the CNP. He was awarded a seat in Congress by Lukas Hoffmann so he could have a say in the Second Chamber. He also, to not have to buy loads of dairy products from companies, rented a farm in Shepby, Discovery Isle on the 30th October 2012 where he gets the LoviaMarket Shepby Milk product from. He in February 2013 left the CNP to join the Social Christian Party, before joining back in August 2013. Career *Leskromento Industries (97%) (a parent company that currently owns six businesses) *Education Lovia (a parent company that owns educational institutions) *Sheckin Lads (a football club in the LSCA Major Soccer League) *CNP (Clymene Delegate and Notable Member) *MOTC (Member of the Congress) (2012- present) *Clymene Art Museum (famous art museum) *Chef Adoha (popular nationwide restraunt based in Adoha) *King Dimitri Building (an apartment building in Ferguson Beach Village) *Old Port Publishers (a publisher that publishes many different types of books and magazines) Wealth Dave Leskromento's personal wealth is currently over $250 million (LVD). Income Dave Leskromento makes a net profit of around $250,000 LVD per day. He makes $220,000 from 2 of his 3 profitable businesses, LoviaMarket and Electronic Lovia and 30,000 from his oil fields in Russia. His third profitable business, Pizzeria World is new and there is no record released to the public of profit released yet. He makes incredible net profits of around $191,250,000 LVD per year. Charity Donations Leskromento makes a donation of around $100,000 LVD per month to charity. This makes him one of the biggest charity donators in the country. The most notable charity he has donated to is cavy charity Nimmanswolk. See also *Personal page Category:Inhabitant Category:Christian Category:Person Category:Living person Category:Businessperson Category:Politician Category:Conservative Nationalist Party Category:University professor Category:Citizen Category:Member of the Congress Category:University World Category:Leskromento Family Category:2012 Member of the Congress Category:Minister